Changes
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Cada "Elección" trae consigo cierto "Resultado", bajo su propio criterio eligió amar y ser amada, dejando cabida para la opción de una "Nueva y Maravillosa Vida"#Long-Fic#Drabbles(?)#Omakes#MariKana(Shizu)#Post"ElFinaldeLaTorturaYElComienzodeOtra"#Pre-Post"StartAgain"#InProgress(03/25)
1. FIRST CHAPTER

**Esto marca el inicio de un nuevo proyecto, aclaraciones, temas y otros chuches al final de esta corta historia.**

 **Los personajes de Maria Holic son propiedad de Minari Endo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST OMAKE: Embarazo "Primera Parte"**

 **SUMMARY: No eran las curvas, tampoco el cambio hormonal… ¡Ni siquiera sus tremendos senos crecidos!, ¿Por qué quería acostarse con ella, entonces?**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (1 de 25)**

* * *

Leía con entusiasmo la revista que tan amablemente Rindou compro mientras realizaba la compra para la cena. Los artículos eran completamente fascinantes y de mucha ayuda para el futuro, o más bien, en cuatro meses más para el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

La simple idea de tenerlo entre sus brazos la motivaban a estudiar todos los temas referentes al cuidado de los recién nacidos y hasta pedir la ayuda de su hermana mayor – aunque eso le causara cierto escalofrió –

\- " _También debo consultar ese libro de postres tiene unos adorables diseños. Quizás debería darme una oportunidad para…_ " – pensó con ojos brillantes, imaginando a su hijo disfrutar de la exquisita merienda que le preparo.

\- Ni siquiera lo piense Kanako-sama, ya está lo suficientemente gorda y el Ginecólogo le dijo que debe bajar de peso. ¿O acaso no puede entender algo así de simple, Miss Torre de Tokio? – hablo Matsurika que cambiaba las almohadas de su habitación por unas más mullidas. Miro a la "Sra. Shidou" y rio delicadamente, haciendo enojar a la peli azul en el proceso. – Por cierto, ¿Cómo van sus deseos sexuales?, me sorprende que para estas fechas no haya intentado violar a Shizu-sama – el rostro de Kanako adopto una mueca de espanto, siendo el rojo un sello de distinción, hablo entre dientes y miro molesta a la mucama (asistente) de Mariya, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetir que ya había madurado?, además… ¿violarlo?, ¿ella?, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

\- Matsurika-san, en primer lugar yo no vio-vio… ¡ESO! – grito avergonzada – y segundo, los deseos sexuales en el embarazo son muy normales

\- ¿Enserio? – cuestiono algo impresionada de que ella fuera capaz de diferenciar lo biológico de su libido personal. – Pero… es extraño.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto curiosa por el cambio de actitud de la peli plateada

\- Si tu deseo sexual es tan recesivo como tu nivel intelectual. ¿Por qué Shizu-sama no ha venido a dormir contigo?

\- Ahora que lo di- ¡ESPERA, ME ACABAS DE INSULTAR!

\- Tan lenta como siempre, Kanako-sama

* * *

En la vida marital, simplemente hay temas de los cuales no se debe divulgar al tomar una taza de café acompañado por esponjosos bollos recién horneados. Pero en este caso, no hay café ni bollos, sino dos hombres - ¿rivales? – que se dedicaban un cambio de miradas, una más divertida que la otra.

\- ¿No lo sabes?, eso es extraño, Shizu-sama. – dijo sorprendido, intentando disfrazar lo mucho que le entretenía la situación. El rostro molesto y a punto de estallar del mayor de los Shidou era algo que no se ve todos los días, menos si es él quien no puede solucionar algo tan obvio.

Chocando ambas palmas de sus manos contra la mesa, demostró su furia acrecentada y su paciencia que no era ilimitada, si de por sí ya le daba un trato especial para permanecer en el mismo espacio que su esposa.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SE LO QUE ME PASA, IMBECIL, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO SE PORQUE ES!

\- Je~, ¿Entonces, sí que no lo sabes?

\- ¡LO SE, CLARO QUE LO SE!

\- No, no, no – movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro, frente al rostro del rubio – Aunque sepas la enfermedad sino sabes que lo provoco, no importa cuántas medicinas ingieras morirás cuando el virus se esparza. Por tanto – estiro sus brazos, levantándose de la silla – sino reconoces que tienes un deseo sexual por Kanako-sama, te quedaras frustrado incluso luego del nacimiento de tu hijo. Shizu-sama es todo un _pervertido tsundere_

\- Atrévete a repetir eso, bastardo. – arrojo una enciclopedia que fácilmente el mayordomo atrapo y reconoció como un libro del Cuerpo Humano – El cuerpo de cerdo de Kanako no es para nada atractivo, ¿Por qué eso me atraería?

\- ¿Realmente quieres que responda eso? – el rubio bufo y se masajeo las sienes, de todos a los que podía recurrir, eligió precisamente a su dolor de cabeza personal – En fin, si solo me necesitabas para eso, me debo retirar Shizu-sama es la hora de los ejercicios prenatales de Kanako-sama. – reverencio y se llevó consigo el libro que le había sido arrojado, pero antes de cerrar – Sabes Shizu-sama, los animales marcan a las hembras por una razón, ¿no será que… tu lado más primitivo no está de acuerdo en aceptar compartir a Kanako-sama en todos los aspectos?, eso sí que es realmente retorcido. – rio por lo bajo, dejando solo al rubio, que mordía su labio inferior para no gritar más de lo que ya lo había hecho, ¿Celos… celos de su primogénito?

\- ¡SIMPLEMENTE ABSURDO!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finished!**

 **Gracias por el continuo apoyo y el buen recibimiento luego de tanto tiempo de no publicar una historia MariKana, desgraciadamente este no es el proyecto que tengo planeado, sin embargo y aprovechando un poco el tiempo "libre" quise traerlo para divertirnos un rato y recordar algunos buenos momento al más puro estilo MariKana.**

 **En total serán 25 Omakes (24), todos centrados luego del casamiento de este par en "El Final de la Tortura y el Comienzo de Otra"**

 **Honestamente no me gusta dejar otras historias colgando, sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones es bueno tomarse un ligero (extenso :V) respiro para volver a las andadas, así que yo espero pronto concluir.**

 **Las actualizaciones tratare de que sean lo más regulares posibles, es decir, publicarlo cada semana o dos semanas, sino lo logro de esta manera, al menos cada mes o cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **Y esos serian el plan informativo. ¡Muchas Gracias por su apoyo, hasta la próxima!**


	2. SECOND CHAPTER

**¡SIGO VIVA!**

 **Hola, hola, adorables lectores, muchas gracias por leer y continuar apoyándome, justo ahora cuento con un poco de tiempo para traerles el segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos leemos más abajo.**

 **Los personajes de Maria Holic son propiedad de Minari Endo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SECOND OMAKE: Primera palabra**

 **SUMMARY: El día que su pequeño hablo se convirtió en un recuerdo irremplazable**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (2 de 25)**

* * *

Coloco una última fotografía completando su tercer álbum dejando escapar una ligera risita, cierta mujer de mirada indiferente no dejo pasar tal situación propinándole un golpe con una sartén, el estruendo del golpe sonó por toda la cosa sumado al grito de dolor y reclamo.

\- ¡No había necesidad de golpearme!

\- Kanako-sama es tan simple, puedo saber que esconde un álbum más de lindas chicas a expensas de Shizu-sama. ¿Usted es tan masoquista, no? – la peli azul inflo sus mejillas ofendida, el que encontrasen su viejo álbum de Julian-san entre sus cosas mientras se mudaban no significaba que continuara haciéndolo, sin embargo, no podía negar que esos eran sus preciados tesoros. – ¿Tanto gusta que Shizu-sama la sodomice? – pregunto sin un deje de vergüenza, ya que, no era secreto lo mucho que el peculiar matrimonio disfrutaba de su tiempo a solas. El rostro de Kanako enrojeció, tratando de esconderlo inútilmente tras su flequillo – En el blanco.

\- ¡CALLATE MATSURIKA-SAN! – grito abochornada, lanzándole el álbum sin miramientos. La mucama lo esquivo sin dificultad, capturándolo la evidencia clara de sus viejas perversiones – E-espera… eso…

\- Hmm, entiendo. – hablo la mujer, dando un par de hojeadas – No son sus perversiones, pero, no empiece a desarrollar un complejo de madre, ¿vale?

\- No tengo ningún complejo, solo que Gabriel-kun es demasiado adorable. – explico puntualmente, tratando de recuperar su preciado álbum de fotografías – Devuélvelo Matsurika-san, por favor.

\- Solo no comience a formar relaciones incestuosos y poco naturales con su hijo. – solicito amablemente, entregándole el libro y obteniendo más gritos de Kanako.

* * *

Subió las escalares llevando consigo una charola con comida, jugo y utensilios de plástico pequeños, ya era medio día, lo que significaba "hora de la merienda". Abrió despacio la puerta, encontrándose con Rindou cargando al recién despierto Gabriel-kun. La peli azul sonrió enternecida, ya habían pasado 7 meses y solo una pregunta rondaba por su mente cada día.

\- "¿Realmente es hijo de Shizu?, siendo Mariya tenía su dulce encanto de doncella, pero como hombre… él… tiene… ¿atractivo?, en fin, en fin, eso da igual, lo importante es que Gabriel-kun es tan lindo como todos los días"

\- Kanako-sama, ¿Necesita ayuda? – las palabras del mayordomo regresaron a la realidad a la joven madre, ella negó sonriente, entrando finalmente a la habitación. – No hace mucho que despertó, hoy está más tranquilo, me pregunto porque.

\- Jejeje, quien sabe Rindou-san. Quizás hoy pase algo bueno – dejo la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de centro, para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones a su alrededor, extendió sus brazos en señal para cargar a su hijo. – Gracias, ahora ¿Quién tiene hambre? – pregunto amablemente al pequeño de cabellos rubios que la veía con curiosidad. El mayordomo se quedó de pie observando tan linda escena, un momento solo de ellos tres.

\- Es una pena que Shizu-sama no esté aquí – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

\- Si, lo es. – respondió Kanako, acomodando entre sus brazos a Gabriel para comenzar a darle de comer – Pero tiene mucho trabajo y yo decidí quedarme para cuidar de n-un-nuestro hijo… eso es todo. – la palabra "nuestro" seguía siendo demasiado bochornosa de pronunciar, pero de algún modo le agradaba.

\- Así es. Con su permiso Kanako-sama me retiro, si necesita algo no du…

\- _Aios_

El silencio reino en la habitación, ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la voz proveniente del pequeño bulto en brazos de la peli azul. Pestañearon sin dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando

\- _A-¡aios! –_ pronuncio más fuerte. Las lágrimas se reunieron rápidamente en los ojos de Kanako, no tardo demasiado en soltar el llanto de felicidad, levantándose del sillón y cargando en el aire a Gabriel – _Aios, aios, aios… -_ repetía constantemente el pequeño. Kanako no daba crédito a lo que sucedía frente suyo, Gabriel había dicho su primera palabra. Dio un beso en su frente y volvió a sentarse para darle de comer – _Aios, aios… ¡AIOS!_

\- Si, si, aios~, jejeje. Es lindo, ¿no, Rindou-san? – el mayordomo asintió sonriente, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño

\- Puedo ver que después de todo sí que es hijo de Shizu-sama. A sus órdenes Gabriel-sama. – hizo una reverencia, dejando a madre e hijo solos. No sabía que era más divertido si saber que había un bebé de no más de 7 meses ya lo odiaba por coquetearle a su madre o ser quien escuchara su primera palabra – Supongo ambas terminaran por molestarle a Shizu-sama

* * *

En la habitación Kanako intento hacer a Gabriel hablar una vez más, pero el pequeño no tenía intenciones de volver a hacerlo, continuo comiendo sin hacer más ruido que el de un eructo al estar satisfecho.

\- Oh Gabriel-kun, por lo menos di mamá, ¿sí?

\- …

\- Vale, vale. No te presionare, hazlo cuando estés listo. – Gabriel solo estornudo y bostezo, la joven madre casi se desmaya sintiendo un posible sangrado nasal. ¿Quizás debería dejar de tomarle tantas fotos?, posiblemente. –Por ahora, - tomo a Gabriel brazos, tomando una toalla y un cambio de ropa – un baño y luego a dar un paseo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**

 **Dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.**

* * *

 ** _Sección de preguntas y respuestas_**

 ** _*Zas-chan. Los 84 años no son impedimento para traer grandes historias con mucho glamur~. Gracias por continuar aquí._**

 ** _*rin-okane. Pues créelo, porque esto ira para largo. Jejeje espero te diviertas, aún hay más aventuras para la joven Miya… quiero decir para la Sra. Shidou_**


	3. THIRD CHAPTER

**¡HOLA!, un placer continuar aquí con todos ustedes, recuperando un poco la inspiración, intentare traerles el resto de capítulos cortos, o por lo menos algunas buenas actualizaciones seguidas, de igual modo intentar concluir mi último trabajo de Maria Holic, que por si no lo conocen – y aprovecha para invitarles a leerlo – su nombre es "Tentación", no les cuento de que va porque eso ya sería demasiado spam XDDD, pero si a que le den una leída, ya que ese se supone es mi último trabajo de Maria Holic junto con este. Había prometido traer otro, pero… la verdad, después de terminar aquí, dejare por un tiempo el fandom para dedicarme a otras historias.**

 **Pero bueno, aun no es momento de la triste despedida… ¡Continuemos!**

 **Los personajes de Maria Holic son propiedad de Minari Endo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIRD OMAKE: Problemas de cama**

 **SUMMARY: Sentimiento declarados y una boda… es una lástima que la urticaria no se va de un día para otro.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (3 de 25)**

* * *

Inhalo y exhalo profundamente viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño, su situación no debía convertirse en otro dramático evento que guardaría por siempre en lo más profundo de sus memorias, siendo con el pasar del tiempo borrados para así jamás volver a mencionarse.

\- "Piensa en positivo Kanako, esto no es nada. D-después de todo… haz soñado en el momento donde… d-donde…"

* * *

 _Sus brazos y piernas estaban atados a la cama matrimonial, portando aquel vestido blanco que señalaba la pureza y virginidad de su alma y cuerpo, un emblema que ante los ojos de Dios y la iglesia permitía que esta unión de hombre y mujer se llevara a cabo, siendo así para el acto que los convertiría en una solo._

 _Pero ella debía saberlo desde un principio que un deseo tan noble como aquel jamás se cumpliría si termino casándose con la encarnación del mal mismo, ese hombre llamado Shidou Shizu._

 _Trago saliva nerviosamente, sintiendo la nívea mano de su "esposo" recorrer sus piernas por dentro del vestido. Poco a poco estas llegaron a su entrepierna la cual era cubierta por la fina lencería; aquella sonrisa de ángel-demonio la paralizo completamente, intento cerrar sus piernas, pero ejerciendo presión en uno de sus muslos es que volvió a abrirlas. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando aquellos largos dedos acariciaron la entrada de su punto erógeno._

\- _Dime Kanako… ¿Estas lista para dejar de ser una cerda virgen?_

* * *

La cantidad de sangre despedida por su nariz fue equiparable al grito para terminar en el suelo del baño. De un golpe Shizu entro, encontrando a su reciente esposa desmayada y ensangrentada.

\- Pero qué demonios… ¡DESPIERTA CERDA DEL YURI! – exclamo colérico el rubio, pateando en el proceso el cuerpo inmóvil de Kanako, que se limitaba a terminar de derramar la poca sangre aun dentro suyo – ¿Cómo es posible que incluso en nuestra Luna de Miel piensas en tus perversiones lésbicas? – cuestiono molesto, dándose una idea de lo que podía maquinar la pequeña mente de su mujer.

El rubio intentaba buscar alguna "excusa creíble" para cuando los empleados del hotel llegaran a limpiar el baño ensangrentado. No era tan simple como decir; *Sabe, mi esposa es una lesbiana que gusta de fantasear con otras chicas y cuando estas son demasiado estimulantes, lanza incontables cantidades de sangre por su nariz, lo suficientemente potentes como para ser una fuente, además de eso, no muere, ¿increíble no?*

Masajeo el puente de su nariz al ver como su esposa seguía durmiendo tan tranquilamente, rechino sus dientes buscando un poco de paciencia. El asesinato no era legal ni suficiente castigo por arruinar su "primera noche de bodas", tampoco justo después de todo el desastre armado en Ame no Kisaki por sus acciones y las de su mujer.

El llamado del servicio lo saco de sus pensamientos, con paso veloz fue hasta la puerta, dejando entrar a la persona de limpieza pidiéndole que tuviera mucha discreción sobre lo que iba a ver, confundida la persona asintió y paso, ignorando a la mujer que yacía durmiente en la cama. Un grito de sorpresa indico a Shizu que tendría que pagar algún extra además del hospedaje.

\- Mhh… pero… ¿D-dónde estoy? – una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios, finalmente la razón del problema se dignaba a recuperar la consciencia. - ¡ESTOY EN LA CAMA Y CON UNA BATA! – noto como la peli azul miraba sus manos y pies, como si buscase alguna especie de atadura, quizás sí debería encerrarla en la habitación, atarla con cadenas y mantenerla en ayuno por una semana.

\- ¡Podrías dejar de chillar, cerda! – Kanako tapo su boca en cuanto le miro – En resumidas palabras, dime, ¿Por qué te desangraste dentro del baño?

\- ¿Q-qué?, ¿Me desangre? – pregunto confundida, tocando su nariz. Con el ceño fruncido y a punto de estrangular a la peliazul ahí mismo, se detuvo al escuchar a la persona de limpieza salir del baño un poco confundido.

\- He terminado Sr. Shidou, pero… - movió su vista del baño hacia la pareja, un tanto nervioso y chupando sus labios no encontrando las palabras apropiadas – Creo que debería hablar con el administrador, este es un buen hotel.

\- Entiendo. Gracias y disculpe las molestias. – aquella persona asintió, despidiéndose del par, no quería terminar involucrándose en alguna historia policiaca o crimen pasional, suficiente había de esos en las noticias y espectaculares de los periódicos.

Kanako intentaba recordar la razón de su desmayo y extraña expulsión sanguínea corporal; pero el dolor en sus mejillas no era un buen motivante.

\- ¡DUELE!

\- ¿Con quién fantaseabas, cerda? Ni en nuestra Luna de Miel me puedes ser fiel. – reclamaba, ejerciendo presión en sus mejillas que poco a poco comenzaban a tomar una tonalidad rojiza junto a cierta hinchazón.

\- ¡SHUELTA SHICHU! – aparto al pelirrubio, dando masajes en sus mofletes. Ambos se veían de mala gana, el primero con sus brillantes ojos rojos listos para matar y la segunda con sus zafiros llenos de enojo con un ligero atisbo de pánico por no saber qué hacer con su esposo molesto. - Yo… lo olvide… ¿bien?

\- Kanako… no tientes mi paciencia.

\- PUES ES QUE NO ME ACUERDO, ESTABA MUY ASUSTADA PENSANDO EN QUE ME IBAS A HACER COMO PARA FANTASEAR CON BELLOS ANGELES DE CURBAS FRAGILES Y BAMBOLEANTES PECHOS. – un ligero tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Shizu, ¿Kanako no podía más tanto, o si? – ES MÁS, AUN ESTOY MUERTA DEL PÁNICO PORQUE TENDRE QUE HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO Y ESTOY MUY SEGURA QUE ME SALDRA UN MONTÓN DE URTICARIA - la peliazul respiraba agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de ese enorme discurso, tenía que reponer rápidamente energías para la pelea verbal que muy seguramente debatiría apenas…

¿Reía?, el mayor de los Shidou reía divertidamente, Kanako pestañeo confundida, ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?, o ¿era la señal para su posible castigo?, como fuese eso no le indicaba una señal positiva.

\- Kanako, ¿Exactamente que pensaste? – se sentó en la cama, quedando a unos centímetros lejos de la susodicha - ¿Atarte a la cama mientras te violo?, ¿Algún juego sadomasoquista?, se ve que aun sigues siendo tan infantil.

\- N-no… ¡No soy infantil!, son temores normales.

\- ¿Segura? – Kanako asintió efusivamente – Bien, fingiremos que te creo, aunque, detente a pensar, si realmente quisiera hacerte eso, ¿Crees que estaríamos celebrando la Luna de Miel aquí en Francia en lugar de pasarnos este mes en la nueva habitación secreta hecha por Matsurika? – Shizu negó y acaricio la cabellera de su mujer, para bajarla hasta quedar en una de sus mejillas – Por ahora solo duerme iré a hablar con el administrador sobre nuestro "particular incidente". – Beso tiernamente la frente de Kanako, levantándose de la cama y tomando su saco para dejarla sola en la habitación.

La peliazul bajo el rostro, pasando sus manos por este… ardía… ¡Su cara ardía terriblemente!, un poco de urticaria apareció pero ese dolor no se comparaba al bochorno que experimentaba en ese momento.

Él era su príncipe… su amado príncipe demonio, siempre susurrándole los mayores indecoros, recordándole lo que es la moral a su conveniencia y tentándola para ceder a los placeres carnales de la carne importando poco quién es ella… perdiéndose en su esencia, combinándose para formar otro individuo.

* * *

Esa noche Kanako no pudo dormir, esperando en la cama pacientemente a que Shizu regresara pero este no se presentó hasta la mañana siguiente, explicando que había rentado otra habitación.

La decepción se percibía claramente en las expresiones de Kanako, no pasando desapercibido por el rubio, que con una "dulce sonrisa" estrecho entre sus brazos a Kanako susurrándole al oído.

\- Aun habrá muchas oportunidades… podemos ir lento, hare que cada parte de tu cuerpo se estremezca ante mis toques y que los poros de tu piel solo desprendan las más exótica de las fragancias. – Sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Kanako, él sonrió ladinamente, colocando su boca en el cuello de la mujer –Te hare mía tantas veces que olvidaras tu libertad. – depositando un beso hasta llegar a su clavícula donde deslizo lentamente su lengua – Solo me perteneces a mi Kanako.

Fue inconcebible como luego de esa declaración Kanako expulso un chorro más grande de sangre, dejando inevitable la habitación y cancelando la Luna de Miel por problemas de salud de la esposa del Shiduo… bueno, siempre podría haber una segunda, tercera, cuarta o quinta luna de miel, ¿no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome, esperen el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡NOS VEMOS!**

* * *

 ** _Sección de preguntas y respuestas._**

 ** _*rin okane. Gabriel heredo lo mejor de Shizu (Mariya), sobre todo si se trata de Kanako =w=. ¡Y pues aquí te dejo el tercer capítulo!, el cuarto :T yo espero que salga tan bueno y rápido como un poco de pan calientito~._**

 ** _*Zas-Chan. ¿WHAT? ¡CONVULSIONES! ¡NO! ¿Y yo que hago si se me convulsiona una lectora? *se desmaya*, *despierta* ok ok… creo que… ¡CASI TE MATO! *se desmaya de nuevo*, *despierta mareada* ok… no… no pasa… ¡ME AMAS! KYAAA O *se desmaya desmayadamente avergonzada*_**

 ** _*nagiselgoz. *Le da un pañuelo* calma, calma. No es nada traérselos es un gusto para mí, sobre todo si los disfrutan ^w^. Owww gracias *se limpia una lagrimilla* trato de traerles unas buenas historias para que se diviertan. ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!_**


End file.
